


Forgiveness for Friends

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Roland comes to Cedric unexpectedly one night. The two have a talk.
Kudos: 8





	Forgiveness for Friends

Roland was drunk. Cedric saw this as soon as he opened his door and found the king standing there. The Royal did not look very steady, forced to brace himself on the doorframe to stay on his feet. He looked incredibly tired, despite the rosy color in his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. “Sire…”

“Can I come in?” Roland asked.

Cedric blinked, taking a moment to process that the king had asked for permission to step into his room instead of walking in freely. He slowly nodded, stepping back to let him inside. He reached out and held Roland’s elbow when he started to stagger, guiding him to sit in a chair. “What does my king need of me so late?” he softly asked.

Roland stared up at the ceiling and did not speak at first. An awkward silence stretched between the two former childhood friends. He blinked and a tear fell from the corner of his eye. He forced himself to sit up, looking at Cedric with hazy eyes. “Tomorrow is the day she died,” he finally said.

He nodded in understanding. Of course. The former queen’s death. Queen Miranda still felt sadness when she thought about Sofia’s father and Roland still missed his first wife. It was something that would never fully leave them. “Shall I make a potion to help you sleep, my king? Perhaps add something for the coming hangover you shall be having in the morning?”

The sorcerer took a step towards him and Roland reached out and grabbed his wrist. He pulled Cedric closer, staring into the confused man’s face. “Cedric…”

Cedric spoke gently, focused on soothing the drunken man’s odd jumble of moods; “I think you have had too much to drink tonight, my liege. I think I should call for Baileywick or one of the other servants and they can help take you back to your bedroom. You need to get some sleep.”

“Cedric, I’m sorry.”

“I was awake already, your highness. It’s no trouble at all. I…”

“I’m sorry for blaming you for her death.”

Cedric shut his mouth with a click of teeth. He stared down at Roland in confusion, his wrist still held in the other’s hand. “You’re drunk, sire.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not sorry,” Roland countered. He tightened his grip when he felt Cedric try to free himself. “I command you to sit down and listen to me,” he said.

The sorcerer sighed but bowed his head. “Your wish is my command,” he said. Roland finally let go and Cedric pulled up a stool to sit beside his drunken king. “I am listening.”

“It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault but mine,” Roland murmured. He leaned forward, running a hand over his face as he struggled to keep his thoughts together and coherent. “I made the wish. I threw in the coin and made the wish for my wife to give birth. I should have wished for her to be  _ capable  _ of giving birth. I was such an idiot…”

“Amber and James are fine examples of Royalty, my king. You should not regret your wish bringing them into the world,” Cedric said.

“I blamed you,” he murmured. He placed a hand over his eyes, his shoulders trembling as he started to cry. “I thought that if you had figured out a fertility spell then none of this would have happened! We wouldn’t have been so desperate for a family!”

He winced at Roland’s words. He had blamed himself for the queen’s death too. He had done everything in his power to try and find a way for her to have children but every spell or charm he tried always failed. He had failed and the queen died because of it. Cedric had not realized that Roland also blamed him for her death.

“I took the blame off of myself and put it on you,” Roland murmured. “It was so easy to do. People were always talking about how much of a bungler you were, this was just another thing to add to the list. I already blamed you for everything that went wrong in the castle. It made me feel better, hating you for something I had done instead of hating myself.”

“Roland…”

“I was wrong. I should have known never to take my burden and put it on your shoulders. Kings are supposed to carry the heavy burdens, not their people.”

Cedric reached out, placing a hand over Roland’s. The king blinked at him, swaying in his chair. “It is long past, sire. Everything has been forgiven between us.”

The drunken king lowered his head. He took Cedric’s hand, and pressed the back of it to his forehead. “I don’t deserve someone like you. I made you suffer for years,” he murmured. “All I can do is beg your forgiveness.”

He blushed at Roland’s gesture. Once upon a time he had dreamed of having Roland on his knees, forcing him to kiss his ring and his feet to beg for mercy. He imagined himself standing triumphant and tall, refusing to give Roland his forgiveness with a wicked smile as he punished him instead for his many transgressions.

He had never imagined that Roland apologizing to him would look like this. That he would feel like this while watching Roland bow his head to him. Gently he pulled his hand free and he touched the king’s cheek, making him lift his head. “I forgive you, Roland.”

Cedric held Roland when he fell forward, clutching to his purple robes as he buried his face against his chest. He stroked his head, humming softly to him. “It is getting late, my king. The queen will be worried about you by now.”

Roland slowly sat up, wiping at his eyes with the heel of his hand. “I don’t want her to see me like this…”

“Then she shan’t,” Cedric promised. He stood up with a smile and went to one of his shelves of finished potions. He picked up a slender bottle and brought it to Roland, pulling the stopper out. “Drink all of it,” he instructed.

The king threw his head back as he downed the contents of the bottle. He winced at the taste but swallowed, shaking his head as Cedric took the now empty bottle. He could feel his head already starting to clear up. He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he became sober once again.

“Better?” Cedric asked.

“Much,” he agreed. He pushed himself up, taking Cedric’s hand into both of his own. “I meant what I said, Cedric. This wasn’t just some confession brought on by the drink. I know I did a lot of cruel things to you but this was the worst and I…”

“The queen is waiting for you, majesty. Do not keep her waiting long. I am sure her arms are far more comforting than mine.” He bowed his head in farewell as Roland left, closing the door softly once the king was gone. 

He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He was surprised at the sensation of something heavy coming off of his chest. Cedric never realized how much Roland verbally apologizing to him would affect him. He allowed the tears he had been holding back to fall, bowing down low as he murmured, “thank you, Roland.”


End file.
